Crazy in Love
by Bella.Diggory
Summary: How Hermione and Viktor should have had their last dance together, and how they should have fallen in love. One-shot.


**Crazy in Love**

One-shot

"He's using you!" Ron told me in a hiss.

"How dare you!" I shot back at him, "Besides, I can take care of myself."

"Doubt it." He huffed, "He's way too old."

"What? What? That's what you think?"

"Yeah, that is what I think." He said casually in a bitter way.

"You know the solution then don't you!" I shot at him as I stepped in front of him to prevent him from going up the stairs; my cheeks wet from tears and my eyes sore from crying.

"Go on." He tested me.

"Next time there's a ball pluck up the courage to ask me before somebody else does, and not as a last resort!" I cried.

"Well," He said nervously, "That's completely off the point!" He twitched as he swung around me and began walking backwards towards the stars, "Harry." He said suddenly stopping, changing his voice and composure.

I quickly turned around to see Harry approaching with a proud look on his face.

"Where have you been?" I demanded, "Nevermind! Off to bed both of you." I shot at them as the two began walking up the stairs.

"They get scary when they get older." I heard Ron comment to Harry.

"Ron! You spoil, everything!" I shouted to him as I began chasing them up the stairs, but stopped halfway and just dropped down in tears.

I slid off my shoes and dropped them carelessly and watched as they rolled to the ground floor. They were stupid anyway, the shoes. They hurt my feet and weren't even useful except for tonight, which was now over because of my jealously rude and hurtfully pathetic redhead friend.

I dropped my head into my hands and vibrated my shoulders with each carefree sob.

Ron made me feel small and pathetic and useless. He made me feel low and unwanted.

I cried harder and harder into my hands as the minutes passed by, all I wanted was to go to my bed and sob out everything to Ginny, but she was still on the dance floor having the time of her life with Neville.

As I should be with Viktor.

Too old? Using me? How dare he suggest such things, how dare he even think them! He didn't know anything! I can't even remember the last time he _didn't _ask me to do his homework for him!

"Ugh!" I moaned aloud through my sobs. He just made me so angry!

I felt a large hand cup around my upper ankle, and when I opened my eyes to shout at them and tell them to piss off, I saw Viktor looking up at me with genuine, warm eyes. He slowly slid my shoe onto my foot, and gave me a sad, I-hate-too-see-you-like-this expression.

After he had gently slid both my shoes back onto my feet he reached up and softly placed his hand onto the side of my face, I smiled and leaned into his touch.

"I don't vant to see you crying," He told me softly as I placed my hand over his and closed my eyes, "It hurts me."

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, finding myself getting lost in his touch and soothing voice.

"You've nothing to apologize for… it is who did vhis who should be apologizing." He told me sweetly, "Not you, never you." He whispered, "You could never hurt anybody."

I opened my eyes as his hand slowly slid away from my face. But instead of our hands going there own separate ways, Viktor slowly slid his fingers in-between mine and held securely onto my hand.

"We never," He began as I looked down at our tangled hands, "Got to have a last dance… vould you like to dance vith me?"

I smiled and looked up into his eyes, "Yes." I whispered as he pulled me to my feet with a small smile on his lips.

He led me to the dance floor with my hands in each of his, he walked backwards and looked into my eyes the whole walk there. My eyes never strayed from his.

_And Dance, your final dance  
This is, your final chance  
To hold, the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough_

Viktor led me to the middle of the room and slowly brought his hands up to his shoulders and dropped my hands onto them, he then cupped his hands around my waist and pulled me close.

_So, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of being hurt  
Don't let this magic dies  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes_

We began slowly swaying back and forth, comfortably in each others arms. Our eyes never strayed from each other.

_And make, your final move  
Don't be scared, she want you too  
Yeah, it's hard, you must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip away…_

Viktor slowly leaned his head down, and he pulled his hand away from my waist and brought it up to the side of my neck. He looked down at me for a few brief moments, and then he kissed me.

_Now, believe  
That magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of being hurt  
Don't, don't let this magic dies  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes_

We were still kissing, we were lost in each other. My hands were wrapped around his head, and his hand that once remained on my waist was now wrapped snuggly around me.

_And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die_

_So dance, your final dance  
'Cause this is  
Your final chance_

He leaned his forehead softly against mine as our lips broke apart.

We looked deeply into each others eyes as he held me securely in his arms, and he whispered, "I love you."

I smiled widely and happily and laughed softly, and he just kept looking at me with the same content look of love and happiness on his face…

_If looks could say I-am-in-love-vith-you…_

I pulled myself onto my tiptoes and whispered, "I love you." And then, _I_ kissed _him_.

THE END

* * *

**AN: So, what did you think?**


End file.
